When Law Dreams, Cora-san Awakes
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: The complicated relationship between Doflamingo and Corazon once made Law believe that he had no chance with the only man he ever loved. But in dreams, anything is possible. Story of twisted love that defies morals and pure love that overcomes time and separation. Yaoi. Doflamingo x Corazon, Corazon x Law, Law x Corazon. Warning: mild shota content.


No one could ever stand up to Doffy. His mind was always sharper, his maliciousness deeper rooted, than anyone who stood against him. He was my idol as a child, he was everyone's, the fear he caused notwithstanding. I knew what he was doing was wrong, so I fought him in my way. But I never wanted to. I never wanted to lose my brother's love.

"Roshinante…this part of your body is so beautiful. Which one of our parents gave you this?"

I jerked my head back, biting my lip and shivering.

Doffy's long fingers ran down my hips. He liked my hips, he always said so. His slanted eyes, which he never showed to anyone but me, seemed to pierce right through me as they caressed every curve of my body. His thin lips, as always curved in a vicious smirk, approached my skin. He ran his hands up my ribs while inhaling deeply from the skin of my chest. I shuddered, unable to stop my hips bucking against him. While still smirking, his long tongue extended down and ran along my pectoral muscle.

I twitched under his touch.

Doffy and I had shared the same bed since we lost our parents. Of course it wasn't sexual at first. I was scared of the world and Doffy was the only thing that made me feel safe. I just wanted to be close to him. He seemed to like feeling protective of me, or perhaps it was ownership. Once after I had a nightmare, he kissed my forehead to help me fall asleep. After that, I always begged for a kiss before bed. Doffy would smirk cruelly at me each time, then kiss me gently.

As we both reached puberty, I'm not sure when the kisses went from my forehead to my lips, but I know I was the one always asking for more. One night when we were both in our teens, I was holding Doffy as usual but I couldn't get to sleep. I pushed myself up and looked down at Doffy. He raised an eyebrow before just barely opening one slanted eye.

"What is it, Roshinante? Can't sleep?"

I'd gotten used to resisting the urge to speak. I just watched Doffy, knowing he would understand.

Sure enough, his thin lips soon stretched into their characteristic, cruel grin. "What a demanding younger brother."

He propped himself on one elbow, reaching the other hand behind my head to draw me closer. Doffy was only gentle when we were alone. I wouldn't even call it gentleness, it was more like teasing. But I wasn't complaining. My eyes fluttered as I watched his mouth draw nearer to mine. He tugged my chin down and placed a soft brush of a kiss against my lips. But far from putting out the small flame kindling inside me, this action only stoked it.

As Doffy started to pull away, I placed my hand on his chest. I slowly closed my fingers over his skin, grasping his shirt. This was the most demanding I had ever been with him. He started to laugh in his cruel, self-satisfied way. For the first time, I got the inkling that Doffy had expected this all along, that he had been waiting for it. Now I had played fully into his hand, as everyone always did. It was Doffy's greatest joy that I knew of.

"Having a little brother so cute and needy. I'm a lucky older brother."

Doffy sat up in bed, grasped the back of my head and kissed me hard. I came so close to making a sound as a feeling of electricity ran down my body. Fortunately, after that I thought to use my power whenever he touched me, because if not I would have long since given myself away.

Now, as we had both long since become adults, our ways of comforting each other had grown up too.

Doffy's lips pressed tightly around my cock. I arched my back, grasping his hair in my fingers and trying desperately not to cum. Somehow being unable to make any noise caused pleasure to bottle up inside me, so having sex with Doffy brought me to a state close to losing my mind. After just a few moments sucking my cock, he realized I was close and slipped a lubricated finger inside me.

I turned my head away, covering my painted face in my hands. Doffy's fingers were so long and thin, they always dove straight for the sensitive spots inside me. Because I was used to this, it only took a few moments for him to work three of his dexterous digits inside, stretching my hole for himself. Then just before putting his cock inside me, there came the moment that scared me, yet drew me ever deeper into my addiction to Doflamingo.

Doffy looked down at me with his narrow, black, birdlike eyes. His ubiquitous smirk had faded. He leaned down over me, his cock pulsating against mine. I shivered, excited in spite of my fear of him. Then something that shocked me. Cruelty faded from his black eyes. I didn't know what was left, because I didn't know of anything else that existed inside my brother, Don Quixote Doflamingo. But there he was, resting over me, cold eyes watching me in almost a vacuum. I shuddered, wondering not for the first time who my brother really was.

His long, thin hand came up to rest against my cheek. His brows twitched together slightly, but I couldn't be sure of the emotion behind them. He leaned close and I thought he would kiss me, but instead he whispered against my lips.

"Don't worry, Roshy. You don't have to speak."

I froze. All at once, my chest flooded with a jumble of emotions that I couldn't separate from one another. Love of my brother and guilt at my own betrayal, relief at his understanding and sorrow at his being so forever lost to me, whatever happened in the future. I was about to hold him closer when he continued, just as softly, his gaze never breaking mine.

"I'm going to kill them all for you."

My eyes widened. I couldn't respond even if I'd wanted to.

His smirk began to return as he sank into his true self again. And then the only brother I had ever known, the true Doflamingo, grinned down at me. "My beloved. They took your voice, but you kept your heart. They can never take that. Because it's mine, isn't it?" He pressed a soft kiss into my lips even as I stared up at him in shock. "I'll always protect you. You're my beloved, Roshy, voice or no. I love you."

His cock pressed my opening wide and thrust inside me. As he thrust to the deepest part of me, my shock and love for him and fear of him blended together with the overpowering sensations of lust and pleasure that he pounded into me. I clung to him, trembling in fear and ecstasy. That was Doffy's magic. No one else could make me feel this way, much though I hated and feared the truest and deepest part of him. I loved him with all my heart.

He grasped my legs and pounded his cock into my prostate. My tongue rolled out my mouth as my eyes rolled back and pleasure started to make me stupid. A couple of times, Doffy ran his hands through my hair and entangled his tongue in mine. I was so grateful for my devil fruit powers. If not, I'd have been screaming his name.

But there were some things I couldn't help. The words formed in my lips even when the sound was stopped.

" _I love you…I love you…Doffy!_ "

Doflamingo stopped thrusting, watching my lips with wide eyes. He clasped both hands around my face. "My Corazon," he whispered. "My heart." He kissed me again. Then his dark grin returned. "I don't know what I'd do without you. If you ever leave me, I'll be without a heart. What will become of me?"

I shivered, my fingernails digging deeply into the skin of his back. His cock slammed inside me over and over and I had no choice. I wrapped my legs around him desperately, keeping his cock pressed to the deepest part of me as inescapable waves of pleasure racked my brain. My whole body tensed, grasping Doffy like a drowning man as the orgasm took moments on end to even reach its peak. Once it did, my eyes rolled back and everything went briefly dark.

When the lights came back, Doffy was licking the side of my face possessively. I shuddered. He grinned when he saw I was awake. "Oh good. I was dying inside you without being able to move." He stroked my face and wiggled his tongue inside my ear, causing a twitch to run down my body. "Can I keep going?"

His deep, cruel voice against my ear sent pleasure rocketing up my spine. I melted against him. Instead of answering, I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, to demand deep kissing for a while.

He chuckled. "Thank you," he said, before simultaneously thrusting his tongue and cock inside me at either end. I ached with pleasure, grasping him with all my strength as he fucked me to his satisfaction.

We did this so often that I didn't even question the strangeness anymore. That is, until…our family gained a new member.

Law always hated me, and at first I assumed it was just because I was mean to him. Of course I did this purposefully; no outsider with any possible future should ever sink down into this terrible world we lived in. I sensed a purity and potential for greatness in this battered, sickly child. In a way, he shone even more brightly than Doffy, this child of the White City. So of course I wanted to keep him as far from us as possible. But eventually I discovered he had a different reason to despise me.

I plunked myself down beside him at the dinner table one night, intending to intimidate him. Everyone else seemed to be busy so it was only the two of us. Naturally I sat down a little too hard and the chair flipped me on my head, which still had the effect of making him jump. I resituated myself and lit up a cigarette. I quickly patted out the bits of my coat that tried to catch fire as I did so, then took a drag. I glanced down at Law to see if he was intimidated.

Instead, his dark-ringed eyes were fixed on the table before him. His little arms grasped his chair and at the same time shook with emotion. He seemed…angry?

"You…" Law muttered. "…do that…with men?"

My cigarette fell out of my mouth. It took me a few moments to realize my coat had caught fire again and I jumped to put it out. When I had, I slumped into my chair again and stared listlessly at my dinner. Law knew. The pure child knew about the most disgusting part of me. Somehow that felt like pissing on a statue of Mother Teresa. Racked with guilt, I let my head slump to my chest.

"Just…stay away from me!" Law cried, jumping down and racing out of the room. I could have been mistaken, but I thought I saw him wiping away tears as he did so.

 _Ahh_ … I thought sadly. _I never wanted him to like me, but now this is really depressing._

A lot happened after that, including getting stabbed, but the most important thing was finding out that Law had the will of D. I knew I sensed potential in him, but I never would have guessed it was the natural enemy of my race of angels. I'd always wanted something better for that kid, but as soon as I knew that, I was filled with an overpowering sense of purpose. Keep him alive. Keep him away from Doffy. And I did so, even at the cost of losing my world.

In reality, in spite of what I told my savior, Sengoku, I had never thought of joining the marines as abandoning or betraying Doffy. He was my only family. I loved him. I knew there was no way to save him, he was too twisted up inside, what had been done to us was too wrong and the shock of what he himself had done in a state of rage and despair was too great. So I would do the only thing I could do as his family. Take responsibility for his actions and try to save others from the worst of them.

But now, as I got to know Law, my heart began to split in yet another direction. The way we'd met was too fateful, this boy's destiny was too entwined with mine, there was no way I couldn't grow to love him and think of him as family. That, and he was just so cute. As soon as he started calling me "Cora-san", I was done for. I loved Doffy, but not as much as I wanted to protect this boy.

On one of the last nights I spent with Law before his sickness started to drag him down, we had camped out on an island that was starting to enter fall. It had started out a pleasant evening but as the sun sank down an evening chill came with it. I saw Law shiver as he lay curled up nearby. I chuckled. Without pausing to question my actions, I reached over and pulled him into my arms, wrapping him up in my coat. He tensed.

"It's warmer, right? Go to sleep."

Law hid his face under his hat. I thought he would push me away or curse or insult me as usual. Instead his small hand grasped the edge of my coat as if embarrassed. _He must have been freezing_ , I thought, holding back a giggle.

"Cora-san…" came his soft voice after a few moments.

I sleepily opened my eyes again. "Mm?"

"I…I'm scared…"

My eyes shot open at that. "Is it your illness? Is it getting worse?"

His lips were parted and his breathing was coming a little harder. I also thought his face looked a little red. "I…I don't know…"

I flipped him over to lay him down beneath me and pushed off his hat, pressing my hand to his forehead and my own forehead to the back of my hand to check his temperature.

He gasped. "Ngh…Cora-san…" he murmured softly, wiggling restlessly under me.

"Hush, I'm just checking your temperature. Hm…I guess you're a little hot. I'm going to check your heartbeat, okay?" I said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Law's eyes widened in a panic and he grasped my hands, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

Law bit his lip, his face flushed and eyes started to tear up with what looked like dreadful embarrassment. "It's worse…when you touch me…I feel hot."

I blinked. As I took my hands away, leaning back a little to look at him, Law made a noise of embarrassment and his small hands moved to cover the center of his body, though not seeming to know what to hang on to. His hands twisted in his clothes and his blush deepened under my gaze.

I sighed heavily. "Thank god."

"Wh…what?"

I ruffled his hair a little. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I was going to lose you for a second there."

"But…there's something wrong with me, isn't there?"

I chuckled. Remembering what it felt like to feel like this at his age, I drew his face up in both my hands and kissed his forehead. He shivered cutely. "Nothing's wrong with you that isn't wrong with any other healthy male in the world. I guess you don't know how to deal with it yet, huh?"

"Uh…Cora-san, what are you-"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed or afraid of. I'll show you how to feel better. Okay?"

Law frowned up at me, distrusting eyes still softly moist. "I don't trust you," he said bluntly.

I grasped my chest, feeling actual physical pain as usual from Law's cutting words. "That one stung, Law! Come on. Haven't I been nice to you all this time? I told you I was only cruel to you with the family because I wanted you out! To protect you! Right?"

"I know that. But you're stupid, right? Why should I believe you?"

I sighed in despair, hanging my head. "I can't deny it." I moaned sadly, curling up again to sleep, still keeping Law in the circle of my arms. He flinched with sensation, but I ignored it. "Let's just go to sleep after all. It'll be tough, Law, but hang in there." I yawned. "I'll stay awake with you until it settles down."

He was still shivering a little as I closed my eyes in spite of my words. He seemed to be struggling against himself, wanting to speak. Eventually, he lowered his head with a soft whimper. I opened my eyes. With eyes growing tearful again, the normally proud Law was looking up at me pleadingly. I smiled. Once again, I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Just relax. You'll feel better if you let it out."

Without a word, Law turned away. But his small hands clung to my arm that was resting beneath him. I closed it around him, holding his chest and pressing my own chest to his back to reassure him. His trembling increased, his breath beginning to come in pants.

I reached down and softly touched his crotch over his pants. Not even a teenager, I thought he probably wouldn't need to be touched directly to feel good. Sure enough, he gasped and began to moan. Hesitantly at first, his hips began unconsciously moving up to meet my hand. He was really cute, I thought again. But since he was so young at the time, I admit I didn't feel attracted to him in spite of how cute he was. What I did that night felt more to me like bonding. I wasn't sure how it felt to Law, I just assumed it was curiosity.

I caressed his crotch with smooth motions like I liked to be touched myself. Law twitched and moaned, unskillfully bucking his hips against my hand.

"Ngh…Cora-san!" he gasped.

I kissed his hair, reassuring him. "It's all right."

"I'm scared…something's happening!"

"You're just feeling good. No need to be afraid. You'll feel better once you let it out."

His muscles relaxed a little and the tenor of his moans changed. He arched his back against me. "Ah…Cora-san! Something's…coming!"

"It's okay. Let it out."

"Ngh…ngh…NGH!"

Biting his lip, Law's small body convulsed in my arms. I felt his small cock twitch in my hand, and moments later a spot of moisture dripping through where I'd been touching. The boy panted for a few moments and then fell into a deep sleep.

I chuckled, watching his fitful face. "That felt good, huh?"

Using spit and a handkerchief, I cleaned him up a little before snuggling him in my arms again and going back to sleep. Albeit I didn't think much of the incident at the time, from then on I did feel much more comfortable any time I was touching Law, and much lonelier any time I wasn't. Each day I spent with him that feeling I'd had grew stronger: protect him, keep him alive, keep him from Doflamingo.

Eventually of course that desire had only one possible outcome. I gave my life so Law could live, safe from Doffy. So now I'm dead. But I'm satisfied with that, knowing Law could grow up and become stronger and greater, even if I couldn't be there to see it. And I discovered there's a world where death doesn't make much difference.

When Law was about seventeen, I came to him in a dream. Or he conjured me up in one, I'm not positive how that works. All I know is that when I woke up, I was in a small room on a submarine, sitting on a bed, on which a much bigger Law than I remembered was sleeping, turned away. Frankly from pure happiness I just sat there for a while, not wanting to wake him. But then I had a better idea.

Law made a soft noise, brows twitching together. He sleepily turned onto his back. He took a few deep breaths there in reluctance to wake; I had to hold back a laugh because I knew how terrible of a riser he was in the morning. I admired his mostly grown-up face, just as handsome as I thought he'd be. From about two inches away. With a big, stupid grin because I was so happy. So when Law's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he probably saw was pretty terrifying.

"Morning," I said, grinning with my painted mouth, so wide my eyes turned to slits.

He let out a shout and jumped out of bed in panic. It took him a few moments to get his bearings as he stood there shaking like a newborn fawn, clothed only from the waist down. I admired his tattoo, as well as the muscles under it. He seemed totally at a loss until slowly recognition dawned over his face. Sadness streaked it in place of shock. Joy slowly began to peak out between the clouds, but his eyes soon grew moist and a tear may have slipped down past his guard.

"You're…not real…" he murmured in a husky, breaking voice.

I shrugged. "You could say that. I'm only alive where it matters. In your heart. Right, Law?" Another tear dripped down his face as he watched me with agony. "Hey," I said, grinning again and making a peace sign. "I love you."

Law covered his eyes, shaking. And in a moment I never would have expected, he started to sob loudly like a child. "It's not fair!" he cried. "You're so cruel! Why would you come now?!"

I sighed, pushing myself off the bed to stand beside him. He had indeed grown a lot taller, but I still had him beat by over a head. I ruffled his hair as I'd done when he was a child. "There's only ever now, Law. I learned that when I had to let you go the first time. God! I thought. Wished I would have loved that kid a lot more when I had the chance! See?"

Law sobbed, still covering his eyes and unable to look at me.

"Night doesn't last forever. And neither does day. Every extra minute of happiness is a gift. Are you listening?"

Sniff. "Not really."

I sighed, flopping my head back in exasperation. "Well, all I mean to say is we've been given a gift. And I don't want to waste it because I don't know how long it will last. Do you?"

Slowly, after sniffing once again, Law lowered his hand. His eyes took in my appearance, starting from my feet and moving upward. When his eyes met mine, his eyebrows snapped together and he made a noise as if fighting back the urge to start crying again. The resulting expression when he looked at me was close to the anger of a wet cat, and was almost too cute to be believed.

"I should have known. You always liked tormenting me. Why would death stop you?"

"Right?" I gathered him up in my arms and squeezed him tight. "Ah, I missed you. Now you're big enough to torment me too. Unless, you don't want to?"

Law thumped his head against my chest in what seemed like frustration. After a moment, he reached a hand up behind me and clutched my coat. I smiled with relief.

"Thank god. Come all this way to find out you didn't want me, that really would have broken my heart right to pieces you know, Law."

"You've always been stupid," he muttered cruelly, but his eyes were still red.

I looked down at him with a soft smile, despite what I said, already feeling my heart pretty well broken by how handsome he was now. I love this kid more than I can ever tell him, I thought. Law's other hand very lightly caressed my chest. Then his fingers tightened over it.

"Cora-san…" he murmured, slight redness coming to his cheeks.

"Mm. Sorry," I said, realizing I'd kept him waiting. I gently pulled his face up toward mine with both hands. I brushed my lips against his.

In spite of how manly he was now, Law whimpered against my lips. I briefly drew away and then kissed him again. He wilted, his legs losing their strength and hands clinging desperately to me. I indulged in deep, soulful kisses with him that felt like drowning, until I began to grow anxious that this time with him might end.

I kissed his cheek and then held him tight to speak softly in his ear. "Law. Do you remember, you saw me and Doffy doing something when you were young?"

Both of Law's hands tightened into fists. "Don't say his name," he growled, in a voice so manly it sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded. "Okay. But I want to do that with you," I murmured, and I heard Law take in a sudden breath. "It might be hard, but would you do that for me?"

Law gritted his teeth. He rested his head against my shoulder in frustration. "You were always so stupid."

"Law?"

"Rgh…" Hesitantly, he wrapped both arms around my neck. He rested his face in the crook of my neck and trembled, in the most tender expression of love I'd ever seen. "Just tell me what to do."

"Law…" I moaned, caressing his back. "You grew up so sexy…"

"Shut up and tell me!"

I chuckled. "Let's get in bed."

I sat down and expected Law to do so as well. Instead, to my surprise, he gently touched my hair from where he stood. He watched me with a tortured look on his face, spending some time merely touching me. He pressed both hands softly into my shoulders and sloughed off my coat. He tilted my chin up and kissed me again.

"Law…" I murmured, willingly and quickly turning to putty in his hands.

"Don't think you're the only one who's been wanting to do this," he muttered, so softly I barely heard him.

He unbuttoned my shirt, slipped it off my shoulders and tossed it aside. He pushed me down hard, and then crawled onto the bed beside me. He grasped my face in both hands and gave me shivers with passionately deep kisses. I felt a little light headed by the time he finished and hesitantly covered my chest, feeling exposed.

But Law was having none of it and quickly shifted his attention. He grasped my hands by the wrists and shoved them into the bed. Then he unhesitatingly bit down on my chest.

"Ah!" I cried out, throwing my head back. Law kissed my chest sweetly a little, licking my nipple slowly, before he bit down again, this time sucking hard to leave a mark. "Law…ah! Aren't you…being too possessive?"

His dark eyes flicked up to mine with a glare. "Shut up," he murmured, like the growl of a tiger.

I shuddered. I let my head collapse into the bed again as he started kissing and biting. "Ah…I'm sorry…keep going…Law, your mouth feel so good!"

With a look of satisfaction, he kept licking and biting all the way down my chest. He stopped briefly to tease my bellybutton, making me jump with surprise, as even Doffy had never really touched me there. Law unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, at the same time removing his own so we were both finally naked together. We both realized this at the same time, and moments later Law attacked me with fiery kisses again.

"Ah!" I cried as Law's cock brushed mine. "Wa-…wait…I'm too excited…I'm going to end up cumming like this…"

"So?" Law demanded, slipping his tongue inside my ear.

I jerked, unwillingly thrusting my hips into his and causing us both to gasp. As we panted there for a moment, and Law continued absently caressing me, I made a noise of frustration. "Damn it…I want…" I clung to him and he stopped what he was doing. He looked down at me in surprise. "Law…I want to…feel you…inside…"

Law's eyes widened as a flush swept over his face. He rested his forehead against mine. "Me too. Cora-san."

I nodded. I lightly pushed him back a little and turned over onto my stomach. I lifted my hips so my ass brushed against Law's crotch. Law made a cute noise before grasping my hips in both hands and watching me in awe.

"We don't have any lube, so…you'll have to lick me…heh heh…is that gross?"

But Law didn't hesitate. He shook his head. While still holding me by the hips, he knelt down behind me and conscientiously began licking my asshole. I moaned out loud. Doffy's tongue never felt this good. I felt my hole already starting to loosen for him, letting his tongue start to enter and play with my insides.

I was melting into the bed, gasping and trying to hold back the urge to cum. "Ah…stop…" I murmured.

Reluctantly, he removed his tongue. "Why?"

I shivered, the sensations of Law touching me and the idea of getting fucked by him turning me into a puddle of desire. "I don't know…maybe because it's a dream, but…I'm ready I think."

"Huh? I just started."

I moaned, burying my head in the sheets, delightfully discovering at the same time that they smelled strongly of Law. "I know, but…down there, it feels…hot. Wet. And…really good. And…I can't wait anymore!"

Law's fingers tightened into my skin. Even as he held my gaze, he shifted his hips into alignment with mine, then inserted two long, beautiful fingers into his mouth. As I turned my head to watch him with fascination, he removed them and moistened his cock with them. Experimentally, he pressed them both inside my hole and spread it out once. I gasped and then trembled with pleasure.

"Law…" I whimpered. "Please…!"

I heard him make a gasp. Then I felt him start to press inside me. We both shivered and gasped as his length slowly slipped inside. It must have been the effects of the dream, but I hardly felt any pain at all. Instead, my asshole felt so hot I felt I might go crazy. If Law shoved it hard inside me even once, I thought, I would cum.

I grasped my own hair, desperately trying to calm down. "Oh…it's…too good…Law! What should I do? Ah…I'm such a doofus about these things…"

But Law was gasping, trembling as he clung to me. He didn't seem to have the room to answer. Instead, he shoved forward once and then cried out in agonized pleasure. My eyes rolled back as I felt his cock slam into my prostate once and then flood my asshole with cum. My whole body felt on fire. My cock twitched and sprayed Law's sheets with cum.

As much as I'd wanted to do this for so long, I couldn't believe we had both cum the moment he entered me. Even so, my desire hadn't gone down even a little. But Law was young, so maybe he needed a break, I thought. I glanced over my shoulder at him. But instead of seeing my cute little Law, I saw a tiger.

Law was still panting but I only saw desire in his eyes. With one hand, he grasped the back of my neck. With the other, he kept my hips pressed tight to his. He slowly pulled out his cock a few inches, sending waves of pleasure through me. Then he slammed inside me.

"Ahhh!" I cried, vision flickering as the sensation of his cock inside me stole all my consciousness.

Law grunted as he shoved his cock inside me over and over. He pressed me down into the bed, mounting me as if to prove he owned me. The result was an even tighter angle inside me, giving me no room to escape from sensation whether he was pulling in or out. It felt so good to be fucked like an animal.

But soon, Law briefly paused. "Cora-san," he breathed against my back. Then he pulled out of me. I gasped in agony, wanting him back inside. Instead, he tossed me onto my back beneath him. He watched my face for a moment, his own expression seemingly torn between desire, affection and sadness. He grasped my head tightly and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and moaned against his lips. His cock slipped inside me again and I cried out, without breaking the kiss. He now thrust only lightly and his free hand reached down to stroke my cock.

"Ah! Law!" I cried, etching my desire into his back with my fingernails.

"Cora-san…Cora-san…" he whispered desperately. He moaned. "I'm sorry…I can't…I'm cumming again…"

"That's okay…I love you, Law, so…cum lots…" I said with a chuckle.

"Cora-san!" Law cried, throwing his head back and slamming into me the hardest ever.

"Ahhhh!" I cried. "You're…cumming…again…ah…ah…so hot!"

Unlike the first time, which had just been one big burst, this time he kept cumming in short streams for many long moments inside me. Each stream rippled through my body and I almost passed out from pleasure. My own cock had already spent itself on my own chest with that last thrust of his hips. Eventually, when he was finally done, and my ass felt full to bursting, Law collapsed on top of me. We lay there in completely exhaustion for a few moments.

As soon as Law recovered his senses, to my surprise, he sat up. He didn't look at me. He turned away and sat there on the bed, still refusing to look at me. I tried to sit up a little.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

It seemed for a moment like he would refuse to answer. He lowered his head. Then he raised a hand to press it hard into his forehead with a grimace of despair. "I hate you. Why do you do this? Will I ever see you again? Why did you come back just to torture me?"

I sighed, glancing up toward where I imagined the sky was. I wasn't sure if I'd been in heaven or hell, I had no memory of either. I might just be a phantom of Law's mind, self-awareness or not. But whatever the case, it didn't really matter, did it?

I sat up and thumped my head on Law's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm sorry," I murmured, and I heard him gasp in shock. Despair clouded his features again, at least those I could see from this angle. "The night doesn't last forever. But neither does the day." I jumped up from the bed and stood before him, making a grin and a peace sign. "And anyway, I love you! So isn't it all fine?"

"What's fine about that, moron?"

"Well, whether I live only in your heart or I've really got a soul floating around out there…" I said thoughtfully, climbing onto the bed to sit in Law's lap. "…the point is, how about tomorrow night?"

Law frowned up at me, but gradually hope began to soothe the deep lines between his brows. He hesitantly reached up to caress my face with his fingertips. "Tomorrow night?"

"And the next."

He picked up my hand in both of his and held it to his lips, closing his eyes tight as if to memorize the texture.

"And every night from now on as long as you can still dream of me. Or until we meet again. Does that sound bad?"

Law let loose what almost sounded like a chuckle. And even as his eyes grew moist again, his lips curved upward in the softest little half smile. "You always were so stupid."

I slumped in despair. "You say that so often. But…you love me, right?"

"I don't know."

My jaw dropped with shock. "Huh? What's with that? I told you so many times! You could tell me just once!"

"If you're good. I'll think about it."

"So mean!"


End file.
